Working
by Ongaku Neko
Summary: A collection of one shots for Izaya/Masaomi fans. Some of them fluff and some of them naughty.
1. Working

My first smutty boy love fanfic. Who would have thought it would be for Durarara? I always figured my first one would be for Kyou Kara Maou. I'm a dirty girl.

There isn't much to this one shot, it's pretty much PWP. There are spoilers for people who don't know anything about the novels. I wonder if the anime will even get this far, probably not.

**Title:** Working  
**Series:** Durarara  
**Pairing:** Izaya/Kida  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** Just another day that Masaomi has to work for Izaya.

* * *

How did my life end up this way?

It was a question I asked myself over and over as I did the biddings of Izaya. The first time I met him I was wary of the man. I was even a bit scared of him.

He always had this creepy and all-knowing smile that made my skin crawl. Yet, the worst part was when he would look me down with those red eyes. It would make my heart pound with a mixture of fear and excitement. The man intrigued me, which is why I stuck around him, even though I should have ignored him.

Saki, she was the girl that Izaya had brought to me. Almost like he was some sort of pimp trying to get me to take the bait and give in to being one of his minions.

I don't think he ever thought it would turn out the way it did.

I know I sure didn't.

My feelings for Saki were genuine but I suppose I just didn't really suit her. Once she was taken away and hurt by the blue squares, many things became clear to me. Of course I wanted to beat the shit out of Izaya. He had introduced Saki to me and helped me fight the blue squares, but he was nowhere to be found when I needed his help the most.

It angered me.

I tried to punch him but all he did was give me a spiel about how I will always be connected to Saki through guilt.

I guess I felt some guilt for her, but it was my rage that probably kept me attached to her the most.

When everything went crazy I lost my place, once again, in the regular world. I decided to go ahead and work for Izaya. He, of course, thought I was doing it to be with Saki. I guess it could have started out that way, but somewhere deep down I think it was because I wanted to be around him more.

I was sick. I don't know why I wanted to be with a man who used me like a pawn.

Calling me his treasured little brother and then saying I was the King of sacrificed pieces. I had no idea what was going on through his mind. I don't think I ever will and I probably really don't want to know.

When Izaya had told me that Mikado was the leader of Dollars my blood froze. I could tell by his face that he wasn't lying. The strange woman who let me in that day only scoffed but then left the room, like she didn't want to hear anymore.

I should have guessed that the next part would be even worse. The words that came out of his mouth instantly got my blood pumping again. Only it was boiling with rage.

He had told me that Mikado didn't seem to see me as a friend.

I was mad that he would say such a thing when he knew nothing. Besides, it wasn't like I told Mikado that I was the leader of the Yellow Scarves. Still, it hit a sore spot since Mikado and Anri were so important to me.

I grabbed at him, but of course he dodged me.

The damn bastard always moved. It was a skill he picked up to get away from Shizuo, no doubt.

It was infuriating for me so I bet it made Shizuo even angrier.

Instead of just letting me fall to the ground he grabbed onto me and my life changed from then on. That was when I found out I had desired this man in all the wrong ways.

I was really a messed up kid, still am actually.

I guess you could have called it rape. Most people would say I was raped by him but I only put up a fight at first, once things got a little more heated I'm pretty sure I got a little feisty.

This happened a few more time when I would come to give him my report. Sometimes I would fight it, to give him the idea that I didn't want it, other times I would act like a cold fish. It never stopped him.

I was afraid to ever show that I did want it. I felt like he only did this to me because he got some sick pleasure in controlling me. It probably wouldn't have the same effect if I was actually joining in.

Still, I really wanted to participate. The whole fake rape stuff was getting old for me.

"You have your report for me already?"

A stood before Izaya at his desk and didn't say anything.

"Where is Saki?"

I tried to keep all emotion off my face. This guy was really good at reading me.

"She went home."

Izaya just clicked his tongue and flicked his favorite blade around. I secretly hopped he would slice his finger on accident. That wasn't likely to happen though.

"Are you doing her?"

I hadn't realized that Izaya had been talking again until I heard that last part. I blushed because I knew I had been fixated on his mouth.

My blush must have given him the wrong idea because his face showed anger. He moved from his chair to come towards me. I just stood still knowing it would be best to just let him do as he pleased.

"My- My, has my treasured little brother and sacrificial king been getting it on with my female pawn?"

I clinched my teeth. I wanted to tell him that wasn't true but I also wanted to punch him in the face. I knew that would be a bad idea though. I could feel the warmth of his breath as he got closer to me.

His smell started to excite me. I hated how easy I was.

Of course he noticed but he probably still thought it was because of him mentioning Saki.

"You young boys sure do get turned on easy." He placed his hand on my bulge and I closed my eyes trying to suppress a moan.

Izaya chuckled because he knew I was holding back.

"There is no need to be shy now. It's not like this is your first time."

I looked at him and glared but he just chuckled again. He probably enjoyed seeing this face of mine.

He forced me down onto the floor and unzipped my jeans with ease. The release of the jeans felt good and I hissed as the cold air was being introduced to my heated member.

I watched as Izaya placed his finger on the tip of my penis. He always liked to toy with me first. Not really surprising since toying with things was his specialty.

He lightly touched me, twirling his finger over and around.

I whimpered. "Izaya…"

This part was always unbearable.

"Aren't you a needy one today?"

The sound of his voice excited me more as I felt my penis twitch.

"What would Saki say if she could see you right now?"

His words woke me up from my lust as my eyes opened up to glare into his. Something snapped in me and before I knew it, I was saying and doing things I shouldn't have.

"Shut up about Saki already." I reached up and crushed my lips to his. I felt him tense up and I wondered if this would be the end of it.

Only, instead of pushing me off, I felt his tongue invade my mouth. He was coercing me to interact with him, which led to a heated kiss, our tongues twisting and tasting each other.

Finally he pulled away from me but before I could say anything he had placed his mouth on my cock. He licked the tip and did the exact same thing with his tongue that he had been doing with his fingers.

I gasped when I felt his tongue slide into the crevasse that separated the head from the rest. It sent a shiver of pleasure up my spine. When I thought I couldn't take it anymore he placed his mouth over me and took me in.

The heat of his mouth on me was sweet torture. I struggled underneath him, trying not to move too much. Izaya must have been amused because when he let out a slight chuckle the vibrations from his mouth had me arch my back up, forcing him to take in more of me.

That was when he started to pump me with his mouth. I almost couldn't take it. I was being devoured by lust. Between the pumps and sucks it was almost too much for me to take.

"AAHH, Izaya!"

With one last suck I came, _hard_, into his mouth and then felt completely embarrassed as he looked up at me with a smirk and my own cum dripping down his chin.

"You're really into it today."

I couldn't look at his face.

"Shut up."

He touched the tip of my penis again and I hissed at the contact.

"I can't believe how hard you still are after that." He said with a hint of amusement.

Getting tired of his antics I sat up and grabbed onto him. He looked me directly in the eyes with a bit of surprise on his face.

I lower my head down to his pants and unzipped his zipper with my teeth. I was tired of being the only one who got toyed with. It was his turn.

Not surprising that he was just as turned on as me. His penis sprang out from his pants as I pulled down his underwear.

"What are you doi-"

Before he could finish the sentence I took him in - all of him - and begin to suck. I had never actually done anything like this before so I just tried to remember what he was doing to me earlier. All the other times he would always just toy with me and then fuck me with no remorse.

A lot of the time, after we would have sex, I would have to stay home all day and rest because of the pain. This time I was going to make sure to lube up.

I took a peek at Izaya's face as I continued to suck on him. His face was showing many different emotions. I was sure that he was having a war with himself because he was enjoying it, yet at the same time he was powerless, which was not something he liked.

My own self twitched just by the looks on his face. I really was a pervert.

Just when I thought he was about to reach his climax he roughly grabbed my hair and pushed me off. I flinched and yelped a bit as he tossed me to the floor.

"How naughty of you." He looked down at me with a smirk.

"You're such a bastard." I told him in my own defense.

He pushed me completely down and hovered above me. "This is a side of you I have never seen before." He paused as he took one of my nipples and gave it a squeeze. "I kind of like it."

My eyes widened at that confession. So he actually liked me participating? I moaned a little when he took both of my nipples and twisted them. It hurt slightly but not enough for me to care.

"That's a good boy." He said as he whispered in my ear.

That was when I felt his hard cock pressing against my entrance. I tried to prepare myself for the pain. No matter how many times it was done it always hurt a lot at first, especially since he usually just dove inside of me.

I was surprised when he shoved his fingers in my mouth. I gagged a bit because of the sudden intrusion.

"Suck it." He said to me.

I didn't fight and did as he said.

He pulled out his fingers when they were nice and lathered and then lowered his hand. I was wondering what he was planning to do until I felt him put one finger in my ass. I grabbed onto him in shock. There was no pain, just pleaser, as he pumped his fingers and bent it inside of me. Then he slowly began to put more fingers in me, scissoring me.

I moaned at all the different sensations it was giving me. I had never felt something that nice.

Izaya reached down to my neck and bit it. I yelped in pain but then he began to suck on it. I was torn between all the pain and pleasure happening at once.

"Think of this as your reward for being such a good little boy."

Just when I was about to cum again he stopped and I felt his cock at my entrance again.

He slowly pushed in and I groaned and moaned at the same time. He set a steady rhythm, thrusting into me slowly. I grabbed at his back, probably making scratch marks. It wasn't enough, I needed more.

"Ug… Izaya."

He did another deep throat chuckle as he pushed in a little deeper.

"Please, give me more. Harder!"

I was surprised by my own self and he must have been too because he stopped.

I looked at his face to see what was going on, only to be surprised that his head was turned and his ears looked a little red.

I had no idea what to think. Did I just embarrass him?

"Izaya?" I said meekly. I was starting to get a little worried.

"God Damnit!" He cursed and then finally turned to me. His face was really red. "Why must you be so fucking cute?"

I was too shocked for words, which was a good thing because he then started to thrust into me again, over and over, like he used to do only this time there was no pain. I was overcome with even more pleasure then ever before.

I arched myself into each thrust, trying to get as much of him as possible. That was when he hit that spot. I let out such a moan that there was no way he didn't know that he got the spot. He continued to hit that spot over and over as I grabbed onto his back and pulled myself to kiss him again.

I could feel the sweat dripping down my forehead. "Ug." I pulled away from his mouth. "Give it all to me."

My climax was even harder than the first time and Izaya soon followed after me. I could feel his cum inside me as he pulled out. I figured he would get up and leave me on the floor like usual but instead he fell down onto me, breathing heavy.

I took in deep breaths, smelling him over and over again. He grabbed onto me, almost into a hug. "You are never going to get away now."

I smile, even though I know he isn't looking.

Who had who now?

* * *

End.


	2. Cherries

This was written fro my friend shnrwoop on LJ. It was during a time when I let people request short fics from me. I probably made this really stupid but she wanted something Durarara that had cherries in it. xD

**Title:** Cherries  
**Series:** Durarara  
**Pairing:** Very slight hints between the trio and of Masaomi/Izaya  
**Rating:** K+

* * *

"What the heck are you doing?"

Masaomi Kida sat on a bench on top of the school rooftop, casually plucking cherries off their stems.

"I'm eating cherries."

Mikado's eyebrow twitched slightly. "I can see that, but why cherries?"

"I don't know, because I like them and don't get them often?" Masaomi wondered why Mikado even cared until he saw a slight blush on his cheeks. He had no idea that Mikado seemed to have a bit of a perverted mind.

That's when Anri's presence came in to view.

"Oh Anri! Come and sit next to me!"

Anri's face looked nervous as she looked between Mikado and Masaomi but she chose to take a seat anyway.

"Come on Mikado, sit down and eat your lunch already. If you want I can share my cherries."

Mikado's blush got even bigger. "Uh, no thanks. I don't like cherries."

Masaomi smirked. He was just too easy. "Aw, well what about you Anri?"

Anri looked surprised when the attention was suddenly turned to her.

"Eh, uh- I never had a cherry before."

Masaomi looked at Mikado when she said this. It was obvious they were thinking the same thing. _That's just so cute._

"Well then, try one!" He handed it to her, holding on to the stem.

"Thank you." She took it and started to put the whole thing in her mouth.

"Ah, no wait!" Both Masaomi and Mikado said at the same time, but it was already too late.

Anri's face made a funny expression as she spit it out.

"How are you supposed to eat that?"

Masaomi started to laugh. "You can't eat the stem, just the round part."

"Oh." Anri's face turned away slightly to hide her embarrassment.

"So?" Masaomi asked. "What did you think?"

"It was very tasty, thank you."

Masaomi's face puffed up at Mikado as if he had won some sort of competition. Mikado just rolled his eyes at his best friend's antics.

"Oh yeah, you might not be able to eat the stems but there is something else you can do with them."

At this, both of them turned to look at Masaomi with curiosity.

"It's sort of a game where you see if you can tie the stem in a knot just using your tongue."

Mikado laughed. "That sounds stupid. Why would you want to do something like that?"

"Oh" Masaomi's eyebrow twitched up. "You don't know?"

Mikado shook his head back and forth as he started to get a bad feeling.

"It just means you are good at kissing if you can do it."

Right away Mikado's face turned red.

Masaomi turned his attention to Anri at this point. "Thing is, I already have a hard time with it, so perhaps I need to practice?"

Anri blinked at him. "Practice tying it?"

"Actually, I was thinking something better." He leaned in closer to Anri.

Anri inched away not sure what to do with this situation.

That's when Mikado stepped in between them. "Hell no." He had his hands spread apart as he protected Anri's lips.

Masaomi noticed just how close that made them though. "Oh? Well if not her perhaps I should practice on you?"

"Wh-what?" Mikado's face was now beet red as he fell back on Anri and covered his mouth.

Masaomi stated to laugh really hard. "I'm just teasing! Just a silly joke."

"Masaomi! That wasn't very nice!"

Masaomi just kept laughing as he watched his two best friends try to compose themselves until a bad memory came crashing down.

It was back when he was still the leader of the yellow scarves, not to long after he had met Izaya. He had been eating cherries when Izaya told him the exact same thing, only he wasn't just kidding, and he had actually kissed him. Then he walked away as if they had just had a simple conversation. He wished he had been joking just as he was wit Mikado, but Izaya was all sorts of different and unpredictable.

"Um, Kida-kun are you okay?"

Masaomi came back to reality when he heard Anri's soft spoken voice. He realized he must have had a bad expression on his face.

"I'm just great!"

They gave him a look as if they were still concerned.

"I think I have just decided I hate cherries though."

Mikado and Anri looked at each other and decided it was probably best left alone.

The rest of the time was spent eating lunch as Masaomi talked animatedly towards them, teasing Mikado with Anri like usual.

It wouldn't be long before the two of them completely forgot about his slight change in mood.

* * *

**The End.**


	3. Dark Alley

I wrote this for a kink meme fill. It was my first time doing one so it is probably kind of blah. Oh well, I just felt like people needed to fill more Masaomi/Izaya memes.

**Author:** Ongaku**  
Genre: **Romance**  
Series:** Durarara**  
Pairing:** Izaya/Masaomi

* * *

**Dark Alley – One Shot**

Izaya's smile was twisted and filled with such wickedness. He loved these kinds of situations. He strived to make them happen as much as possible.

It was dark and the wall up against his back was a little damp but that didn't matter to him in the least. He was amused and excited because of who was in front of him, glaring daggers of hate and disgust.

Masaomi Kida - His favorite toy.

The yellow scarf around the young boy's neck gleamed under the light glow of the street light nearby. Both his arms were stretched out, forcing Izaya to press up against the wall.

"Leave me alone you bastard."

His voice was low but clear on his intentions. He was not in the mood for Izaya's mind games.

That is exactly why Izaya bothered him. He loved to mess with the boy's emotions, to poke and prod at him until he snapped.

"Tisk Tisk Masaomi-kun. No need to lose your temper so quickly on me now."

Masaomi's eye twitched at Izaya's sing-song voice.

"I told you to stay out of all of this. I don't need you causing more problems."

"But Masaomi-" Izaya raised his hand up toward the pretty yellow scarf. "I can't help but meddle in your affairs."

He yanked the young boy down once he grabbed the scarf, placing his lips on his.

Masaomi was not happy about it. He pushed Izaya away with as much force as he could muster, but it didn't do a lot of good since he was already up against a wall.

"You sick bastard!"

Izaya didn't even flinch at his words. It wouldn't be long now until he got what he wanted out of the boy.

Masaomi was no longer pinning him to the wall. In fact it seemed he was thinking about darting off. Only one thing kept him from doing so and that was the fact that if he did he knew the consequences would end up being worse.

He had to try and make Izaya understand now or at least sedate him for a little while.

Izaya watched on in interest as Masaomi's expression changed over and over. He could read him like a book.

"You really want to hit me don't you?"

"You have no idea."

Izaya's eyebrow rose at that. "Oh, try me then."

Masaomi didn't move. He had been in this kind of situation plenty of times. He knew that Izaya was trying to goad him into doing something and lose his control. He was positive that Izaya was a closeted masochist with the way he asked to get hit all the time by him.

"Masaomi, you know you can't get by without me. No matter how much you try to pull away you always end up back at my front door."

"Shut up!"

"You even betrayed your friends in the long run."

"Shut up!"

"You even had to give up the woman you loved because you couldn't stay away from me."

"I said SHUT UP!" Masaomi couldn't contain his anger anymore. He lashed out at Izaya, throwing his fist towards his face.

Izaya caught it in a heartbeat, holding his arm strong and firm- his smile never leaving his face.

"I'll kill you."

Izaya pulled him forward and placed his lips next to his ear. "That's right, get angry at me. Show me all your hatred. You know how much I adore seeing you this way."

Izaya placed his hand on Masaomi's face and laughed quietly.

What he wasn't expecting was for Masaomi to quickly turn his head and bite down on his hand, _hard_.

It caught him off guard for a little bit. He had known Masaomi to be violent but this was the first time he had actually bitten him. He could feel himself getting harder and harder by the second and he cursed himself slightly at how this turned him on.

"Masaomi, that really hurts you know."

Masaomi didn't let go though, he just continued to glare at him with his mouth clamped on his hand.

"You are certainly being a very bad boy. I guess that means you want it rough today."

At those words Masaomi spit his hand out of his mouth and tried to back away but it was too late.

Izaya had a hold on him and wasn't going to let go.

"Oh come now, don't be like that Masaomi. You know you enjoy it in the long run."

Masaomi shivered at the feeling of Izaya's breath on his face. A trickle of Izaya's blood ran down from Masaomi's mouth.

"I will never enjoy it."

A small chuckle escaped Izaya's lips. "Yet you don't ever really fight it. I wonder why that is."

He came in closer and licked the bottom of Masaomi's ear.

Masaomi tried to pull away again but it was really pointless. He was even starting to wonder himself if he really wanted to get away. He always thought he had more strength than this.

Their lips locked with a heated desire. Masaomi tried to keep his mind off the idea of sex - wanting to push him away - but it felt so good.

In a move of desperation Masaomi bit at Izaya's lip. Izaya pulled away instantly, spitting the blood from his mouth.

"You are in a biting mood today."

Masaomi just smirked, causing Izaya to be a little surprised.

"Just think of it as getting bit by a rabid dog. That is how I look at these moments."

Izaya couldn't take anymore. He couldn't help but feel excited all over from looking at Masaomi's face - the slight blood on his mouth and the stern look of hate in his eyes. He wanted to dominate him so badly now.

He grabbed Masaomi's wrist and flipped him so that he was now pinning Masaomi up against the damp wall.

Masaomi struggled with all of his might, but it only caused him to have some scratches on his face from the wall.

Izaya was not going to let him go. He kept his hands tied in the back and pulled the scarf from his neck to tie them together.

Masaomi cursed many things but Izaya went on paying not mind to him.

He brought his hands back to the front of the boy and unbuttoned his pants.

"You are a sick fuck."

"How can you say that when I'm about to make you feel so good." Izaya dragged out the last three words causing Masaomi to shiver in fear and excitement.

At first Masaomi winced at the chill of Izaya's hands on his penis. It was a cold day out so the contrast from the cold of his hands and searing heat of his penis was enough to make him hiss.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

Masaomi could tell that he really wasn't but then Izaya pulled out his hands and blew warm air on them, licking some of his digits to create a bit of a lube.

"This should help."

He put his hands down Masaomi pants once again and Masaomi had to do all he could keep from moaning.

Izaya gripped him hard and then light, moving his hands up and down his cock like an expert.

Masaomi didn't want to enjoy it. He didn't want Izaya to ever think he liked it. He was not happy with the position; his face was already starting to bleed.

He worked on getting his hands untied but Izaya seemed to be a master at it. He figured that the bastard would be an expert at tying people up and cursed at himself for letting him get the chance to.

"Uungg"

Izaya brought his face closer to Masaomi's once again. "Now that's no fun. If you don't make more noise it will be boring for me."

"Screw you."

"Au contraire that is what I will be doing to you."

Masaomi's eyes popped open when he felt Izaya's cock press up against his butt.

"Feel how hard and big I am because of you."

Masaomi tried to pull away but he was already too close to the wall. He winced when he felt his face being cut again.

Without much of a warning Izaya entered Masaomi with one swift move.

Masaomi cried out in pain. It was so quick that he didn't even notice when Izaya pulled his pants down.

"Dammit Izaya! You didn't even warn me."

Izaya began to pump him slowly.

"You can blame yourself for being so naughty today."

Masaomi wanted to say more but he just couldn't. He felt so much pain but it was quickly being replaced by great pleasure.

He was frustrated at his body. Here he was, getting cut up by a damp and rough wall in the middle of the alley on a cold night, enjoying himself.

The street light started to flicker so the darkness really began to engulf them. Not being able to see anything made it all more exciting.

Izaya began to pick up his speed causing Masaomi to moan over and over, each time getting a little bit louder.

Masaomi could feel himself reaching the end, his own penis twitched in anticipation.

When he thought the pleasure couldn't get any better Izaya grabbed on to his cock and began to rub it in sync with his thrusts.

Masaomi could barely hold himself up anymore. He wanted to put more pressure on his face but knew that would be a bad idea.

Masaomi let out a cry of desire. Izaya had hit is prostate and started to do it over and over. Masaomi couldn't last much longer he groaned and with one good thrust he came all over Izaya's hands.

Izaya followed suit soon giving Masaomi just a few more thrusts.

Masaomi could feel Izaya's semen in his ass and shuddered in disgust and delight. He had completely forgotten about the condom but was pretty sure Izaya hadn't.

Masaomi was no longer able to hold himself when Izaya came and his legs gave out under him. He crashed into Izaya as they both went down, Masaomi landing on Izaya.

They stayed like that for a minute or so, panting and trying to regain their strength.

Izaya was the first on to do this. He grabbed on to Masaomi's arms and untied the scarf.

"Damnit Izaya. My face is really hurting now."

Izaya turned Masaomi around, keeping him on his lap. He looked at his face and sure enough his face was all cut up and bleeding.

"Hum, perhaps I went a little too far this time."

Masaomi only sighed. "You think?"

He tried to wiggle off of Izaya's lap, not liking how intimate they were looking but couldn't muster any of his strength still. Izaya had really done a number on him.

"Great."

Izaya looked at the boy's face, filled with frustration but then noticed his look of defeat.

"What is it?"

Masaomi pulled his arms around Izaya and laid his head down on his shoulder.

"Just let me stay like this for a little while longer."

Izaya's was surprised that Masaomi was clinging to him at all. It was the first time for them but to his surprised he really liked it.

He reached his arms around the boy and held him in a close embrace.

"I still hate you, you know?"

Izaya laughed.

"I know."

* * *

**End**


	4. To Teach

**Title:** To Teach  
**Series:** Durarara  
**Pairing:** Izaya/Kida  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** Experience Masaomi - Inexperienced Izaya

This was another fill request. Enjoy!

* * *

Masaomi whistled a nameless tune as he walked down the streets to Izaya's place. It was just a week ago that he had gone to Izaya's place to yell at him about a job, only to end up having sex instead. At first he hated himself for it but later he got over it and figured it wouldn't hurt to have another sex partner.

Today he was feeling extremely horny and needed a release. His thoughts went to Saki but then quickly left his mind when he realized he could not think of her that way. They had been living together for well over five years now but they still hadn't gotten past anything but a kiss. He knew it wouldn't be long before they both went their separate ways.

With Saki out of the question he went over his list of people he could have sex with. Unfortunately he figured it would be stupid to try to get into contact with any of the people form his past.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. His only option was Izaya. The irony of the whole thing was quite fucked up.

He just hoped Izaya would be in the mood today as well. The last time they had sex was good but it was kind of vanilla, in his opinion. He was ready to crank it up and wondered just how perverted Izaya could be. It got him a little excited.

Finally he reached Izaya's place and stood outside the door, ringing the buzzer. He knew that Namie was probably already home at this hour, which was why he chose it.

"Masaomi, I'm surprised to see you here on your own volition."

Masaomi just rolled his eyes. "Are you going to let me in or are you going to leave me out in the cold?"

Masaomi heard the sudden buzz of the lock being undone and walked in the door, making his way to Izaya's floor.

When he walked in Izaya was sitting in his usual place next to the computer. He was typing away at something but stopped when he noticed Masaomi had come in.

"So, what brings my fellow employee here so late in the day?"

Masaomi walked up to Izaya to get closer to him. "Like you don't already know - There is only one reason I would be here when I don't have to be."

Izaya pushed away from his computer to turn his full attention on the young ex-gang leader. "Oh my! Have you come to confess your love to me?"

Masaomi's eyes bugged out at his words.

"If you are then I would have to say that might cause some problems between me, you, and Saki."

Masaomi narrowed his eyes at Izaya but tried to keep his cool. He had to remember who he was dealing with and just ignore what his stupid mouth was saying.

"Hardly- All I want from you is your cock." He spelled out the words loud and clear so that Izaya couldn't continue with his ridiculous mind games.

Izaya's smile instantly left his face.

"Aw, you love to spoil all my fun. Well forget it. I'm not in the mood to sleep with a moody-"

Izaya was cut off when Masaomi grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a kiss. When they broke away Masaomi grumbled. "Just shut up already and do me."

Izaya was a little taken off guard by how forward he was being. However he was now officially turned on and knew there could be no way for him to turn the boy down now.

Getting fed up with the desk being between them - Masaomi jumped up on it and made his way to Izaya's side.

Izaya helped him along - as they continued their heated kiss - but instead of letting him off the desk he forced Masaomi to lay down on it.

Masaomi wondered what Izaya had in store for him, but when he didn't make any other moves he began to feel a little disappointed. Still, he figured it would come later and just let Izaya continue to take the lead.

After a few minutes of kissing and mindless rubbing Masaomi was ready for more. He wrapped his legs around Izaya's body and pulled his mouth up close to his ear.

"I want you to do all kind of naughty things to me this time." He whispered in a sultry voice.

Izaya paused a bit and Masaomi wondered what was up.

Then he lifted Masaomi up and started to carry him off to the bedroom. Masaomi didn't fight it, even though he was kind of hoping for desk sex.

As soon as they reached the room Izaya placed him on the bed and began to strip. Following his lead, Masaomi did the same. He didn't want to drag out the boring part. He was dying for the skin on skin contact.

Masaomi's penis twitched in anticipation at the site in front of him. He may have once hated this guy with all of his might but there was no doubt that he was good looking. His skin was smooth and perfect, and his build was lean but strong. Everything about him screamed delicious. He felt like the luckiest guy on the planet right now.

He sat back down on the bed - now completely naked - with a just as exposed Izaya in front of him. He laid back and motioned his finger towards him, beckoning him to come.

Izaya didn't need to be told twice. He quickly crawled up on top of Masaomi and pressed his chest down on top of his, kissing him once again. The heat of their bodies made the kiss feel three times more powerful than the first one.

They thrust their hips together, rubbing their penises and creating such a wonderful friction to a simple and slow tempo. They moaned together, swallowing each other's moans every now and then letting them escape because they liked the way it sounded.

Izaya began to talk, but it was short and raspy.

"You – ah – feel – mmm – so good."

Masaomi felt a bit of pride at that. Izaya was always someone to just make ugly comments and stomp you to the ground but when they were fucking he would complement Masaomi in all sorts of ways.

The last time he had gone on and on about how nice his body was. He almost felt like a girl - when a guy keeps telling her she is so beautiful during sex - but he did like it. That was one of the reason the sex was pretty good despite being so vanilla.

Masaomi broke away from one of their heated kisses so he could move on to other things.

"Izaya."

"Hmm?"

"Suck me, please."

Izaya nodded and bent down to his cock.

Masaomi waited in anticipation. It had been awhile since he had gotten a blow job and missed it. He really looked forward to seeing what Izaya could do.

Izaya began to lick his length, using his hand to pump him a little.

Masaomi shivered at the feeling but something was wrong. Izaya's touches seemed, wavering and unsure. He wondered if it was because he didn't want to do it. When Izaya placed his mouth of his rock hard cock Masaomi knew right away what was up.

He sat up quickly and pushed Izaya away.

Izaya looked surprised but didn't say anything or fight it.

"Have you never done this before?"

Izaya averted his eyes and Masaomi knew he had hit the nail on the head. He couldn't believe it! Izaya was inexperienced!

"That is – there is no easy way to put it – very shocking." Masaomi clicked his tongue in thought.

Izaya seemed to be genuinely embarrassed about it too. It was really throwing him off.

Then Masaomi remembered his first few times and how awkward it had been. He was thankful that the guy he was with was very instructive and patient. It dawned on him that he was going to have to be that guy this time. A new found excitement bubbled in his chest. He would have dominance over Izaya. It was something he always dreamed of one day but never figured it would happen.

Masaomi quickly shook his head and decided now was not the time to gloat. He would do so later, after the sex. He could tell that Izaya was starting to pull away and he didn't want that.

Still, Masaomi couldn't help but get a sadistic smirk on his face. If he didn't know any better he would think that somehow they switched personality's right then.

"I guess we will just have to change that. I'll demonstrate and then instruct you."

Izaya nodded his head but Masaomi could tell he was trying to get back to his normal, bastard, self. Masaomi knew that wouldn't last with his skills though.

Masaomi roughly pushed Izaya down on the bed and pushed his legs apart. He marveled at his erect length in pleasure. He could see small and thick drops of pre-cum spilling out from his swollen end and darted out his tongue to lick it off.

Izaya jerk a bit when he felt this and Masaomi smirked once again as he grabbed his length and began to pump him up and down, slow and then faster.

Izaya jerked around on the bed, doing all he could to stay calm.

At that moment Masaomi opened his mouth and took him all in, as much as he could. Izaya couldn't help but gasp at the new feeling and thrust his hips up a bit to meet with him.

"Masaomi!"

Masaomi pumped him up and down and sucked harder and harder, hitting pleasure points Izaya never really knew were there.

Izaya thrashed and tried not to thrust too much, he didn't want to hurt Masaomi. It was really hard though, he had never felt so good. He grabbed on to the bed sheets to try and keep himself steady but just when he thought he could control himself Masaomi grabbed both his balls and squeezed lightly.

Izaya screamed out his name again and came into his mouth. He was planning to warn him but he didn't get much of a warning for himself.

He was about to apologized until he noticed that Masaomi didn't seem to mind one bit. In fact the sight of him licking his lips caused his penis to start twitching again. The boy had a hold on him like no other human ever had. He never thought one person could keep his attention this long - and this strong - but Masaomi was it and he was going to do all he could to make sure he never got away.

"Now that I showed you, it's your turn."

Izaya nodded his head. He would do this right and let Masaomi know he was a fast learner. He would not be humiliated again.

Masaomi rolled over so he was now on his back. Izaya took the same position that Masaomi had and looked down at his penis. It was really swollen, more so than it had ever been the last time. His pre-cum was getting so bad that it was running down his length.

Izaya licked it up like a lollipop and found the taste to be a little bitter and salty. He wondered how Masaomi was able to drink so much of his.

He must have given off a face because then Masaomi laughed.

"Don't worry, it's an acquired taste and I won't be offended if you spit it out."

Izaya sort of looked miffed by this. He didn't want to be treated that way but it wasn't like he could say anything back.

"You got two ways to do this. You can either, just try and take all of me that you can and try to imitate what I just did to you or you can let me instruct you slowly."

Izaya shook his head.

"I've got this."

Masaomi was about to say more when he felt warm lips wrap around his length and suck hard on just the tip part.

Masaomi closed his eyes and let out a moan of pleasure. As Izaya continued to suck his tip he used his hands to thrust the rest of him. Masaomi jerked his hips up to meet with his hand thrusts.

His thrusts became smaller and smaller as his mouth took over more and more of his penis.

Masaomi whimpered and couldn't believe how quickly Izaya had picked up on it.

Through his sucks Masaomi felt Izaya tongue hit a certain spot around his penis and his tip. He bucked hard on reflex and caused Izaya to gag a bit when he hit throat.

Masaomi looked at him with guilt and apologized. Izaya just shook his head and continued to work on him.

When hit tongue hit that spot again Masaomi did all he could to keep from jerking.

"There! That is the spot, there!"

Izaya understood and kept his attention to that place as he sucked and began to play with his balls.

Masaomi was just about there. He looked down the see Izaya head bobbing up and down and it was the last straw.

"Izaya, I'm cumming."

Izaya didn't stop though and Masaomi was surprised. He came within the next few seconds and watched as Izaya tried to swallow most of it without gagging.

It was amusing how hard he was trying. He had to admit, he seemed to be doing better than his first time.

When it looked like he had gotten over it Masaomi tackled him and pushed him back down in the bed again. He kissed him with a fire - ignoring the after taste of his own cum. Izaya didn't protest in the slightest and reached his arms up above his head to pull Masaomi down on top of him.

Masaomi felt how hard Izaya was again when he did this. It was already starting to make him feel hard again. He pulled away from their kiss and took Izaya's hand.

Izaya watched in wonder as Masaomi placed three of his digits in his mouth and began to suck. It was a truly hot sight to see. He sucked and licked them good until they were nice and moist, dripping down a bit as well. Then he turned and put his butt in his face. Izaya knew what this part meant but he wondered why he went through the trouble of sucking his fingers when he had lube.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get the lube?"

Masaomi growled. "Just do it."

Izaya placed two of his fingers in him immediately and Masaomi stiffened at the mixture of pleasure and pain. His penis was now fully hard again so he began to stroke himself as Izaya continued to finger him, stretching him out with scissoring him, then placing a third digit in.

When he thought he couldn't last much longer, Masaomi pulled away and turned back around. His face was flush, Izaya noticed, and he smirked in knowing that was because of him.

Masaomi placed himself over Izaya's cock and took a deep breath. In one swift move Izaya's throbbing organ filled Masaomi and it was all he could do to keep from screaming out from the rush it gave him.

He stayed still to get use to the feel. Izaya looked at him with so much lust on his face. He could tell that he is trying hard not to move already.

As he got use to it he began to rock back and forth, letting Izaya's penis fill him even more.

Izaya began to slowly lift up his hips to meet with the rocks. It was slow torture to the both of them and Masaomi knew they wouldn't get far in their current position. He pulled off and laid his face down on the bed with his bottom in the air, waiting for Izaya to refill him.

Izaya got up and thrust back into Masaomi quickly, causing them both to moan really loud.

Izaya continued to pound into him and Masaomi was thrilled by the feel of it but he wanted something more.

"Izaya, this feels great and all but I need more."

Izaya sighed in annoyance.

"What is that?"

Masaomi tried to think quickly but realized he didn't really have all that much to work with. "I want you to use something to tie around my head so I can't see and then my arms."

Izaya raised an eyebrow, he never expected Masaomi to be that kinky, but he didn't say anything as he pulled out and went over to his bedside to get some of his scarfs. He was tempted to grab a yellow one but decides against it since he wouldn't be seeing it anyway.

When he came back he tied the black one around his eyes first. Masaomi said nothing and even helped him with the next part by putting his hands together.

Izaya tied it gently but Masaomi snorted.

"Tighter, I don't want to be able to get out of it."

Izaya decided then and there to stop acting nice and tightened it as much as he could. It was going to leave a mark later, he was sure of that. Masaomi didn't complain though.

Without warning, Izaya plunged right back into Masaomi's ass and shuddered at the feeling of his muscles tightening around his cock.

Masaomi shuddered as well and started to really get into it now. He senses were on over drive now that he could no longer see or use his hands to stop it. If anyone else knew about this they would think he was really stupid to let Izaya tie him up but he just didn't care at that moment. He wanted it hard and he wanted it kinky. He liked the small sense of danger from letting Izaya have all the control.

His speed began to quicken, setting an interesting tempo from slow and hard pounds to fast and speedy thrusts. Masaomi was surprised by this and wondered if Izaya was doing it on purpose. He was torturing him by it because it was bringing him so very close but then slowing it back down.

"You are being a tease. Slap my ass if you are going to be that way."

Izaya felt a little embarrassed by this but did as he was told. Masaomi hissed slightly but didn't yell at him for it.

Masaomi began to rock back from side to side on the bed and Izaya wondered what he was doing.

"Hey, put me on my side."

Izaya moved him so he was now his side, one leg between his legs and the other wrapped around his waist. Izaya saw this as a good opportunity. He would really be able to thrust into him deep now.

He pushed in and Masaomi let out a noise Izaya had never heard before.

"That's the spot!"

Izaya pulled back out, only leaving the tip and then pushed back in at full force, hitting that spot again. Masaomi shuddered - he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

Izaya pumped him harder and faster, gaining speed because of the better position. They were almost there - both calling out each other's names. Izaya took hold of Masaomi's penis and began to thrust it with each pump.

With one last, hard, thrust, they both came - Masaomi all over Izaya's hand and bed, and Izaya deep inside of Masaomi's ass.

They both fell down on the bed, not caring about the wet spots. They were already covered in sweat and sperm in the first place.

Izaya took the time to release Masaomi from his bondage and then lied back down.

As they lay there panting, Masaomi thought now would be the perfect time to gloat.

"I can't believe that I had to teach the infamous know-it-all about good sex." He sat up a bit to give a toothy grin at Izaya's face.

Izaya glared at him but Masaomi noticed it wasn't heart felt. He bent down and gave Izaya a sweet and lingering kiss. It wasn't like him to try and be sweet with Izaya but for some reason he couldn't help it.

Then he lied back down to try to get some sleep. That had been quite a work out for the both of them.

"Next time-"

The room was quiet. It was just the sound of their raspy breathing echoing through the room but Masaomi knew that Izaya was still listening intently.

"I will have to bring some of my toys."

* * *

**End**


	5. Forever Lazy

This story was written mostly as a joke. I was talking with some friends about how silly the 'Forever Lazy' was and then it lead to dirty thing - of course. Let's just say they make sutras for some of the weirdest things... Anyway, this hasn't been beta read so please excuse any crazy typos or grammatical errors. Thanks.

**Title:** Forever Lazy  
**Series**: Durarara  
**Pairing:** Izaya/Kida  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary**: Sometimes weird sleepwear can be sexy.

Hey Masaomi! What's going- What the hell are you wearing!"

Izaya stood in the doorway of Masaomi's apartment. He wanted to surprise Masaomi with a visit since he had been so busy the past week. It never occurred to him that he would walk in on something so… bizarre.

Masaomi looked up from his sofa and glared at the intruder who didn't know how to knock. He then cursed himself for not having put the bolt lock on the top down.

"It's called a Forever Lazy, stop gapping and shut the door already."

Izaya smirked when his senses came back to him. "Where I come from, they call that a onesie." He walked closer to Masaomi to try and get a better look.

Sure enough it looked like a onesie, only it didn't go all the way down to the feet. Izaya could hardly look at him. "You look ridicules."

Masaomi just rolled his eyes. He didn't really want anyone to know he was wearing it but he wasn't going to give Izaya the satisfaction to know he was embarrassed.

"What can I say? It's cold." He looked out the window to indicate all the snow outside.

Izaya plopped down on the sofa next to him, which made Masaomi tense up. They had been together for a while now but he still couldn't completely trust the guy. He was actually glad for the small breaks they would get when Izaya got too busy with his – well, his being in everyone else's business but his.

"What's wrong with a blanket?"

Masaomi tried to pretend that the show he was watching still had his full attention. It was getting harder the closer Izaya was getting. He couldn't help it; he was horny as hell since it had been so long since their last get together.

"This is more convenient."

Izaya raised an eyebrow at that. "If you say so." He paused a bit before continuing his train of thought. "And I thought a snuggie was bad."

Masaomi finally turned to look at Izaya and immediately regretted it. His heart beat thumped harder in his chest. He always forgot just how good looking the man was and today his face was especially pale with lots of pink after being out in the cold. He wanted to reach out and put his warm hands on his chilled cheeks, but he refrained.

"Hey, don't diss the snuggie. I loved that thing before I got one of these."

Izaya blinked and then laughed. "I should have known you would have one of those too. If I didn't think you were so cute all the time you would be in trouble."

"Why is that?"

"Because that forever lazy will make you forever alone if anyone else saw you wearing it." Izaya brought his hands up to his face and blew on them. "For the love of- don't you have a heater?"

Masaomi shook his head. He was about to be very offended by his comment but felt a little bad for him when he knew how cold he must be. He reached up and grabbed his hands, putting them in between his own.

"There, is that better?"

"Much, though I'm starting to understand your obsession with dorky attire if you don't have heat."

Masaomi dropped his hands in annoyance. "If you hate it so much why don't you just go home?" He flinched at his own words because he didn't really want him to leave.

He glared at Izaya none-the-less, waiting to see what sort of response he would get.

"That's not very nice Masaomi especially after I came all this way to see you." Izaya leaned in closer, which caused Masaomi to lean back on instinct. This didn't go unnoticed by Izaya but he could see the lust filling his eyes.

"You just love to play hard to get don't you?"

Masaomi blushed when he heard that. "What? What are you talking abo- "

Before he could finish his sentence, Izaya had his lips on his. Masaomi instantly started to get a lot warmer, especially in his stomach and lower regions. His lips felt wonderful, first they were cool but they slowly warmed up with the passion of the kiss.

Izaya pushed Masaomi all the way down on the sofa as he continued to kiss him. He was just starting to get really into it when he noticed something was really wrong. Frustrated, he pulled away from the kiss and sighed.

"Damn it, this thing is not making it easy for me." He pointed to the Forever Lazy Masaomi was wearing.

Masaomi – still feeling his lust state – slowly got up off the sofa to begin taking it off. "Alright, I will take it off then. I get the hint."

Izaya stared at him as he began to unzip his front when he noticed something strange from the side.

"Wait, what is that?"

Masaomi stopped what he was doing to see what Izaya was talking about.

"Oh that? It's an emergency bathroom opening." He began to demonstrate by turning around and unzipping part of it.

Izaya couldn't believe what he was seeing, but then an evil idea popped up in his head.

Before Masaomi could finish zipping it back up and continue taking off the Forever Lazy, Izaya grabbed him forcefully and pushed him back on the sofa, this time with his chest down.

"Izaya! What the hell?" Masaomi was more than a little annoyed, his lust was now nearly gone.

He heard the unzipping of his butt pocket being undone again and suddenly got a dreadful feeling in his stomach. "Izaya, what are you doing?" his voice was a lot less angry and a lot more nervous now.

"Nothing to be so nervous about, you are going to love it."

Sure enough, his fears became true when Izaya pulled his pants and boxers down in one swift move. The cold air hit his buttocks like a block of ice.

"It's cold!"

"No worries that will be fixed soon."

"What do you mean?"

He really didn't need to ask because soon Izaya's hands found their way around to the front and grabbed onto his penis. The shock of his cold hands both hurt and turned him on, making him get hard all over again.

He moaned slightly while calling out Izaya's name as the cold started to fade and left nothing but lustful heat.

Izaya continued to pump him with his hand while nibbling on his ear. He had to admit that not being able to see what he was doing was turning him on greatly. He brought his other hand up to Masaomi's mouth and demanded him take them in. Masaomi didn't really have a fighting chance because as soon as he opened his mouth to moan he shoved them in.

Masaomi didn't really mind though. Since his hands were still cold it was almost like sucking a popsicle.

Izaya smirked at this. "My, my, my you really are a dirty little boy. I think you are enjoying this way too much."

He took his fingers out of Masaomi's mouth and stopped stroking his penis, making Masaomi whimper in agony.

"Izaya, please…" he whined.

"Please what?" he replied in a teasing voice.

"Please, don't stop and just fuck me already."

Izaya just laughed. "That sure didn't take you long to spit out. You sure are getting a lot more honest with yourself lately."

"Shut up and just get on with it." Masaomi almost couldn't take it anymore.

Izaya placed one of his saliva covered digits into Masaomi's ass and began to move it around, trying to prepare him, but wanting to torture him just a little bit more for talking to him in such a way.

Masaomi was burning up, he wanted to rip out of his Forever Lazy now. He could feel the sweat start to pour down his neck and back. When Izaya placed another digit in his ass he couldn't help put raise his backside up a bit to meet with the finger thrusts. It was pure torture.

"Come on already." He mumbled into the sofa cushions.

Izaya was reaching his limit as well. When he lifted his ass up he wanted to take him then and there. He removed his fingers and undid his own pants, hissing at the cold. He didn't waste any time before he place his tip at Masaomi's entrance.

Masaomi clung to the sofa as he slowly began to push in.

Izaya moaned when the heat of Masaomi's body engulfed his penis. They both panted heavily, waiting for the initial pain to subside before Izaya couldn't take it any longer and started to pound into him.

He started out slow, making Masaomi whine again, but then picked up his pace. He put his free hand back around to the front and grabbed onto Masaomi's penis to stoke him in sync.

They we both starting to lose control with all the pleasure they were feeling. Izaya could feel Masaomi's ass get tighter and tighter with each thrust when he finally hit the young males prostrate, bringing a cry of pleasure from Masaomi's lips.

Masaomi began to buck his hips to meet with each thrusts as best as he could. He was melting but he didn't care. He also didn't care that he was about to make a huge mess in his Forever Lazy.

Izaya kept hitting that spot over and over, clenching his teeth to help keep his control.

"AAHH! IZAYA!" Masaomi called out loudly before reaching his climax.

Izaya continued to thrust into him franticly as Masaomi quivered underneath him, and then followed soon after when his walls contracted around him – HARD.

He pulled out and then collapsed to the side.

Once Masaomi was able to regain his composure he began to wiggle out of his Forever Lazy. "Ug, get me out of this I'm dying in the heat!"

Izaya just watched the scene in front of him, still too tired to do much about it.

Once free, Masaomi turned to face Izaya and noticed it was now red for a different reason. "That wasn't very nice you know."

"Ah, but you liked it didn't you?"

Masaomi didn't say anything to that, it was true after all.

"I bet they will make a sutra for this someday."

Izaya nuzzled closer to Masaomi but found that statement kind of odd.

"That seems a little impossible with the limited openings."

Masaomi laughed a bit. "You would be surprised. There is one for snuggies."

"Ug." Izaya moaned, he may love humans, but sometimes he really didn't understand them.

After lying next to each other – closely – for several minutes Masaomi's stomach let out a loud rumble.

"It's always one thing after another with you, isn't it?"

Masaomi blushed in embarrassment. It was something he always hated about himself. When his body wanted something it always demanded for it right away, which made doing ever day things kind of hard if he ever got horny.

"I can't help it. I haven't had much to eat today." He rose from his spot on the sofa, getting Izaya to sit up as well.

"I've got an idea." Izaya said while zipping his pants back up. "Let's go to my home, where it is warm, and on the way there we can get some food."

Masaomi smiled big, he liked that idea especially because that meant Izaya was going to buy him food. "Sounds great, let me go put on my pajama jeans real fast."

Izaya's did a double take when he heard that.

"Your what?"

"My pajama jeans." Masaomi yelled out from his bedroom. Soon enough he came out in a sweater and what looked like normal jeans.

"What do you mean by pajama jeans?" Izaya was actually confused for once.

"These." He pointed to his pants. "They look like normal jeans but they are soft like pajama pants."

"Oh no!" Izaya got up from the sofa and started to walk away.

"What's wrong?" Masaomi said, it was his turn to be confused.

"I'm not going anywhere with you dressed in something like that! You better change now or you will be stuck here, in the cold, with no food."

Masaomi pouted a bit but walked back to his room to change. When he came back out he was in normal jeans and was fidgeting uncomfortably. "Is that better?"

"Much."

"Can I at least bring them?"

"No!"

"Fine."

As soon as Izaya turned around Masaomi smirked. He had many different pairs of his pajama jeans. These were just a lighter color. Izaya was just going to have to get use to his strange taste in sleeping wear.

End.


End file.
